


Animals

by Volitekerryicon



Category: Animals - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volitekerryicon/pseuds/Volitekerryicon
Summary: 因为答应一位亲友好好学习，所以不敢在自己老福特上发文，这篇文也是复习间隙的产物，无论如何看的开心就好





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> 因为答应一位亲友好好学习，所以不敢在自己老福特上发文，这篇文也是复习间隙的产物，无论如何看的开心就好

（联文第三棒，因为自己爱好原因加了一些剧情？如果喜欢的话小红心小蓝手都支持一下谢谢啦）  
“我们是一体的…………”Charles仔细品尝着这个句子，思维却在不断的蔓延开来。男人抚摸Charles脸颊的手慢慢向下，在他的胸膛的敏感点磨蹭着，逼迫着感官过载的Charles享受这被刺激的快乐，另一只抚摸着小腹的手慢慢回收，把Charles紧搂在怀里。Erik的整个身体顺势紧紧地贴在Charles背上，两具身体就好像紧紧交缠的两条藤蔓，又像极了两人纠缠不清的命运齿轮，环环相扣，交融一体……  
Erik身体慢慢地贴了上来，同时身下的动作进行的更快。炽热的肉棒就像烧红的烙铁，一进一出让Charles痛苦不已。却总在最后一刻用一记猛戳拨弄到他快感的琴弦。现在的Charles因为体能而只能发出柔软的低吟，可Erik仿佛就是喜欢对方被征服的样子。男人的脑袋轻轻的贴住Charles的肩窝，张开嘴，不分轻重就是一口咬下去，带着近乎迷乱的呢喃：“对，唔……Charles，现在你是我的了，我们是一体的，一体……”  
“一体的……”若是Charles的脑海已经被快感淹没，那么这个词就像是海岸上的灯塔，一下子打开了记忆航道的阀门，带着Charles回到那个晚上——谁能想到，几年前的初遇时，那个酒会上的落魄少年，现在已经成为一代叱咤风云的黑帮老大了呢？  
他记得那个奢华又迷乱的夜晚，巨大的游轮在海面上漂浮着，霓虹灯在甲板上打出奇异的光，把整个海面变成这梦幻场面的投影仪。酒精，毒品，美女，任何让你欲仙欲死的东西都能在这里找到。水晶吊灯下，Charles慢慢解开西装外套的纽扣，放松的领带下漏出白皙的脖颈，手里的香槟酒晃了一晃，倒映出蓝色眸子里的真诚和狡黠——他是来谈生意的。泽维尔家在这一片地方，算得上是有年头有实力的帮派了，作为家里的小少爷，这次军火交易就是他的首秀。若是一举拿下这笔交易，再和frost家族结成同盟，在与继兄的斗争中，他便多了一个盟友和筹码。Charles一回头，一个沉稳又挑逗的声音就响起来：  
“小少爷，别来无恙啊。”  
金发碧眼的女人画着妩媚的妆容，雪白的礼服包裹不住性感的线条，一举一动，自成一段风流。  
“你也是，frost小姐。”Charles嘴角扬起，“今天是你来验货吗”  
“差不多吧，倒是泽维尔家，为什么突然让你来呢？”Emma脸上保持着礼貌的笑容，眼神在灯光的阴影中忽明忽暗，看不清态度。  
突然，一声尖叫打破了二人间的空气——  
“有刺客——啊！”  
“砰、砰、砰！”三声枪响之后，三具躯体应声倒地。紧接着尖叫声就像是在人群中扔了一颗炸弹似的扩散开来。乓的一声是水晶灯炸裂的余响，四处逃窜的舞女们给场面平添混乱，大腹便便的中年男人被惊得目瞪口呆，下一秒一支枪就顶在他的太阳穴处：  
“shaw在哪？”  
“我不知道啊，我就是一个接货的——”  
子弹上膛的声音在黑暗中格外响亮。嘎嘣一声像是什么骨头折断的声音，伴随着男人的惨叫的是又一句冰冷的质问。  
“shaw在哪？”  
“他，他跑到货仓里躲起来了，据说里面还有泽维尔家新进的军火……”  
“砰！”子弹声干脆利落。血液绽放出红花，沾染着少年的白发。  
“又是一个来寻仇的”Charles心想，常年的黑帮生涯让他对这种场景见怪不怪，但是看到少年跑向货仓的身影，一片不安就涌上他的心头——他的军火交易，可不能让这个愣头愣脑的第三者毁掉。他四下望去，Emma已经不见了身影。他只好避开人群，一步步朝货仓赶过去。待他终于走进货仓时，却被里面的景象愣住了。  
刚才的刺客少年，现在已经倒在地上，脸上的傲气全无，看样子伤的很重。鲜血顺着他的衣角滴成一道线，像一条红色的蛇露出致命的毒牙。紫红色的外套——这少年审美真糟糕，Charles暗暗腹诽——被一个高大男人无情的踩在脚下，那男人脸上挂着嘲讽轻声道：  
“这么多年了，我没见逃出去的试验品还有回来寻仇的，”男人说罢，扬起少年的脸“这么俊朗的脸，出去当鸭都比回来送死强啊。要不是因为你是我最成功的试验品，我刚才就一枪毙了你了，嗯？”  
少年没有说话，带血的白发映出脸上青紫不一的伤口，他手臂一弯，好像拿出了什么东西，Charles敏锐地发现了不对——手榴弹！他要在军火库里引爆手榴弹？！  
“同归于尽吧。”少年露出一个释然的笑容  
“停！！！！！”Charles一个健步飞身而上，直接夺过少年手中的手榴弹——他幸好没拉保险。然后对着面前的高大男人，朗声道：  
“你们之间的私人恩怨我可管不着，但是这货舱里全部装的是泽维尔家的军火。即使二人有什么不得不了的仇恨，也请不要在泽维尔家的军火库里撒野。”  
名叫shaw的男人在听到“泽维尔”这三个字的时候明显一怔，但仅仅是怔了一下而已。下一刻一阵狡猾的微笑浮上脸颊：“对不起小少爷，我们打扰您了。我和这孩子的家事，我们自己解决吧。”说完，他拉起地上意识模糊的少年准备离开。  
不行！Charles脑子飞速转动，他现在需要人手来和继兄争夺帮派继承人的地位，和Emma的生意能否谈成，结果未知，但是这少年身手不凡，如果能招揽他也一定会给自己增加竞争筹码。跟何况，如果他沦落到当shaw 的试验品，那么日子绝对不会好过……  
于是，Charles说出了一段影响他终生的话  
“先生，您要走可以，可以把这孩子给我留下吗？”  
“为什么？”shaw眼中一抹怒意正在涌起  
“他看上去像是我失散多年的兄弟，说不定有一天，我们就会是一体的。”  
话说出口，Charles都被自己这个幼稚的理由吓了一跳。但是他没想到shaw竟然信了他的鬼话，直接气冲冲地离去了。  
他更不知道，这跟erik的第一次相遇，会改变他的一生。  
“又走神了？嗯？”背后男人的一记顶弄把Charles从回忆里拉回现实。“今天怎么这么喜欢走神？是不是我还不够用力啊？”男人说罢，从Charles身后退出。紧接着，Charles感觉自己被翻了个身，面对着对方。男人的面容在岁月的打磨下变得坚毅，刀削似的鼻峰让五官显得立体，一头银发在月色下泛着光，轻薄得好像是落到床上的月光。这样的男人，像极了一把开刃的宝剑，而Charles宛如宝剑边上一朵娇艳的玫瑰花。男人紧接着把Charles死死摁在床上，抬起他的双腿，折成m型，把通红的小口暴露与前


End file.
